An Escape
by theslayerinblack
Summary: "..., now all I have is the fire in my eyes. I needed to get the fire back; I needed to feel." I'm going to rate this PG13 becuase of where the future might take me.
1. the start of it all

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything related to them. All I have is the plot.  
  
Author's notes: Welcome to my fic. Enjoy. Please leave a review, small or large, to tell me that someone actually read this.  
  
Maybe it was the "death" maybe it was coming back. But either way, I'm not the same.  
  
I'm more powerful, yes. But power comes with a price, doesn't it? I haven't been the same since I returned. No one has treated me the same since the change. But I knew that something had to be done. Something soon, or I'm afraid that my brain would explode.  
  
I was a walking shadow these last 3 months. No feelings could go into me; likewise, no feelings I could give. I used to have this sort of fire in my touch; my feelings. Now? Well, now all I have is the fire in my eyes. I needed to get the fire back; I needed to feel. I know just were to go if you need to feel.  
  
~*~*~*~ Normal time ~*~*~*~  
  
The cool night air wiped past Jean's face as she walked, almost ran to the other side of the mansion. She felt as though she could explode with.she stopped. There in front of her stood a large brown door. Ominous and foreboding, yet with hope, and for Jean Grey, an escape. For the first time in the night she hesitated, thinking about what time it was, then realizing she didn't know and couldn't have cared less. She knocked at the door quietly and waited.  
  
The door opened slightly as Jubilee stood there, very much asleep, in bright yellow pajamas.  
  
"Um.hi Professor Grey." she looked around to try and gather her senses, looking at the clock and then back at Jean, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jean was not it the mood to even start playing games with the other girls of Rogue's room, so she just stated bluntly, "I need to see Rogue."  
  
"Okay" She wiped some sleep out of her eye and went over to one of the beds. Jean saw her bend down and start to poke the girl but stopped. Jubilee quickly shook her head to hope that it starts thinking and reached out again, but this time she reached with a piece of cloth over her hand. She started talking quietly and hurriedly, motioning with her eyes toward the doorframe. Rogue emerged from her bed and slowly walked to Jean.  
  
"You needed to see me Miss Grey?" she asked questioningly. Rogue looked at the illuminating clock on the bedside table, a bright 3:42 beamed back at them. "Is it urgent?"  
  
Also for the first time that night, Jean wondered what she was going to tell Rogue. She didn't want to waste time with waiting though, so she just answered with a simple, "Follow me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so ends chapter one. With one confused character, one determined, pondering character, and one hell of a future plot line. 


	2. the inner workings of the brain

An Escape - Chapter 2  
  
The inner workings of the brain  
  
theslayerinblack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only their actions.  
  
Pairings: Future Jean/Rogue  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rogue thought that the halls seemed eerily quiet during their long walk. Then again, she had never walked around at 4 in the morning before. Her head was racing with different theories of why Miss Grey needed her.  
  
Her first thought was that there was an emergency and they needed her to suit up, to help save the day. To do something the other X-men couldn't. Her mind wandered to a secret location, all the others were tied up and she alone could save them. She dodged a punch from a hit man and threw her hands on his arm and started to drain him. The coast was clear and she started to untie Logan.  
  
And then her thoughts went to Logan. What if he was injured? What if they didn't think he was going to make it and they thought she needed to see him before he died?  
  
She had to stop thinking. She had to know what was going on.  
  
Rogue hesitated with her step and wondered how to ask this without sounding like a smart-ass. "Professor? What do you want with me?"  
  
Jean stopped and faced a wall. Her green eyes shown through the dark night and looked right into Rouge. She wondered if she was reading her mind right now but she didn't have time to ponder very long because a door opened to her right. Rogue looked around and saw that the door was hidden into the ivy coloured wall.  
  
She stepped into the room and was blinded by a light that was just turned on. As her eyes adjusted she saw a simple room, a couch, T.V., some chairs, and a table. She was wondering if this was the.  
  
"It's the teachers workroom."  
  
Oh. Thought Rogue. Never ask a question in your head when you are with a telepath. But why didn't she answer me in the hall, she thought.  
  
Jean walked over to the couch and sat down. Rogue followed suit by sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Rogue", Jean started, "I don't really know how to put this into words."  
  
Rogue looked at her and understood that this had nothing to do with anyone but her. But why is she telling me this?  
  
"Rogue, I know that you have no clue why you are here. This has nothing to do with anyone but myself. I need you to do me a favor. Don't ask questions right now, I'll tell you things when I work them out myself."  
  
Rogue's mind went off again; maybe this was a secret mission. This could be her big break for the team.  
  
Then, without warning Jean shot her hand toward Rogue's forearm and held on. Rogue tried to get away, she could feel Jean's power coming onto her, her emotions and memories flooding into her mind, and then they stopped. Jean sat back on the couch and was catching her breath. She didn't know why Miss Grey would do that. Was she trying to test a new way to control her powers? It didn't work.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
Jean looked surprised at the choice of words and then chuckled, "Still have a bit of Logan in there, don't you?"  
  
"Well now I'm going to have a bit of you in here and I wish I knew why."  
  
Jean's smile faded and she looked at Rogue seriously. "I just needed to feel something. Anything."  
  
"Did you try ice? It's cold, you can feel it." She said sarcastically. "I'm going, and when I wake up this is going to be a dream. A crazy-ass screwed up dream."  
  
She walked over to the door but it flew open before she reached the bronze colored handle. Rogue muttered, "thanks" before she started out the door.  
  
"I didn't open the door, Rogue. You did."  
  
Rogue stopped in mid step. "I did that?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got a little telekinetic in you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you just absorbed some of me."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I want to know why you touched me."  
  
"Come back in here and I will explain it to you."  
  
Jean sat in her chair and waited for...well...she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Rouge stood in the doorway for about a minute and during this time Jean almost said something. Almost. But she could never find the words to quite sum it all up. In fact, she wasn't sure how to sum up 3 months of inner turmoil and her mind in chaos. "Rogue, please sit down. I know what I just did didn't make any sense but I want to explain it to you." She waited, holding her breath to see if she would actually turn around or just keep walking. After a minute or so Rogue turned around. Jean wasn't sure why, she didn't dare peek into her mind to try and figure out what was going on in that head of Rogue. She didn't really know if she wanted to know.  
  
So now it was truth time. Rogue stared down at her forearm, one of the only exposed pieces of her flesh. So simple, yet so deadly.  
  
"You said you would explain it to me. So go ahead. Explain."  
  
Jean was almost taken back by this remark, blunt, forward, and to the point. But she could not blame her for wanting answers.  
  
"Look, you obviously knew that you were going to do this, so what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Well, honestly, I hadn't really thought of that yet."  
  
"You hadn't thought of it? You gave me part of your mind! Now I have memories of a car crash of someone I don't know, a lot of genetics stuff is flying through my head, and what Scott's favorite cologne is."  
  
Jean laughed, this was all she's worried about? "You said 'Scott'"  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I have part of you in me now. And you call him Scott. You don't want to know what I almost called him after I got Logan."  
  
Jean sighed and started off toward the door. "Can we talk about this another night? I think we both need some sleep. I know you want answers; I will give them to you. Just give me time."  
  
Rogue gave her a long look and for a second and Jean thought for a second that Rogue was trying to get into her mind.  
  
"Sure, just promise me you'll tell me one day."  
  
Jean looked right into Rogue's eyes, "I promise."  
  
Rogue got up and walked over to the door and hesitated as she opened it up. "I'm calling him Scott because," she pointed to her head, "after seeing your memories of you and him on the hood of what I think is a Mustang, I feel like I know him a little bit better."  
  
And with that, she closed the door and left Jean alone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone, thanks to the one's who reviewed chappy 1. Even if they didn't make sense. There will be more. I think.I hope. Anyway, drop me a review and say whatever you want. Let me know you at least read it. Questions? Comments? No? Then goodbye until we meet again.  
  
P.S. If anyone has noticed, I skip around with the Point-of-View. I write it as it needs to be seen, so sometimes you get Rogue, sometimes you get Jean. Deal with it. ( 


	3. Dreams

An Escape - Chapter 3  
  
Dreams  
  
theslayerinblack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only their actions.  
  
Pairings: Future Jean/Rogue  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Why was class dragging on so long today? Well, perhaps not. Every time Rogue looked down at her watch it seemed like a long span of time had jumped. But the time between the jumps took forever. Perhaps time was moving as normal. Or as normal as it could when you dreaded your next class. Yes, most students dread their classes but today was totally different. Not only did she not want to go to class, she didn't want to particularly face Ms. Grey today. They normally got along really well, both of them fighting side by side and all, but Rogue had the craziest dream last night.  
  
She had an odd dream that Ms. Grey had woken her up in the middle of the night and touched her. Just touched her. And liked it. It was like an addict getting their desperately needed fix. She said she would explain it all later and now Rogue desperately cannot remove the mental image of Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers having sex on a Mustang.  
  
She looked at her watch again. 10:40. Class will end in about a minute. Rogue stifled a yawn for about the millionth time she imaged. She yawned through the entire class. She woke up late and ran out the door to make it in time. Jubilee was already in class, so Rogue started the day off with two bads. She didn't get to eat her Pop-Tart for breakfast, and she didn't get to sit next to Jubilee in class because she ran in right before the tone went off.  
  
Tone  
  
"Well, shit" she thought. Now she has to go to class and try to stop thinking about Ms. Grey. It was hard. She admired her. She was a success story. She learned how to control her powers, has a kick-ass job, and has a really cool boyfriend might-as-well-be-married guy. Plus she looked good. Nice body and great hair. What girl wouldn't want to be her?  
  
Rogue met Jubilee's eyes across the room. "We need to talk," she mouthed. Rogue started down the hall to find a clearing where the two of them could speak in private. She found a little corner about 20 feet from the room and started to turn around when she got a sudden shock.  
  
"Rogue, please meet me in my room immediately."  
  
Once her heart slowed down, Rogue glanced backwards to see where Ms. Grey's voice had come from, but then figured that it was all done through her mind. She shook her head and waited a second for Jubilee's figure to show up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Jubilee, look, I need to go, so can we talk later?"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes and by the time she was done Rogue was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean tapped her foot impatiently and sipped her coffee. This was going to be harder than she imagined. And she had been planning this speech all night. Okay, not all-night, she thought. She walked around for a while after their encounter and finally got back to bed around 5. Scott was sound asleep and she got back into bed. She never fell back to sleep. Just laid there and thought.  
  
The door opened slowly as Rogue's face came through the doorway.  
  
"You needed to see me about something?"  
  
Jean's puzzlement was written all over her face. She doesn't know what I need to talk about? Did I take the wrong kid?  
  
"Yeah, Um, it's about last night."  
  
Rogue's expression changed from confused to more confused to understanding, to even more confusment. "So your saying that it wasn't a dream?"  
  
Hmm. She took it as a dream. Jean pondered not telling her anything and making up a story about homework, but she knew Rogue wouldn't buy something like that. Damn. And now the truth comes out.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Short chapter. Short writer. Apparently confusement is not a word. So I'm making it up. Deal with it. I'm getting out what I have done to make my personal deadline. One week between chappys. Good for the reader, sucky for the writer. Thanks to all who have reviewed, if you want answers to any questions you have, e-mail them. Don't hesitate. Getting that last review from Flaeron really got me to do this last chapter today. Suggestions are also excepted. Flames will be used to make smores. I love those. 


	4. The Reason the Reaction

An Escape - Chapter 4  
  
The Reason; the Reaction.  
  
theslayerinblack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only their actions.  
  
Pairings: Future Jean/Rogue  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jean sat in her chair and waited for...well...she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Divine Intervention? Rouge stood in the doorway for about a minute and during this time Jean almost said something. Almost. But she could never find the words to quite sum it all up. In fact, she wasn't sure how to sum up 3 months of inner turmoil and her mind in chaos. "Rogue, please sit down. I know what I did didn't make any sense but I want to explain it to you." She waited, holding her breath to see if she would actually turn around or just keep walking. After a minute or so Rogue turned around. Jean wasn't sure why, she didn't dare peek into her mind to try and figure out what was going on in that head of Rogue. She didn't really know if she wanted to know.  
  
So now it was truth time. Rogue stared down at her forearm, one of the only exposed pieces of her flesh. So simple, yet so deadly.  
  
"You said you would explain it to me. So go ahead. Explain."  
  
Jean was almost taken back by this remark, blunt, forward, and to the point. But she could not blame her for wanting answers.  
  
"When I came back, something was missing. The need. The Want. I need to crave something. I feel like I have no purpose in this life. Last night I, um, I wasn't really thinking things through. I just knew that somehow if I touched you I would feel something. And that was all I was looking for."  
  
Rogue started to piece things together, "Oh, well I hope you got what you wanted." Her bodily emotions were cold, but Jean could see some sort of understanding in her eyes.  
  
Jean reached over and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand. "I did. Thank you."  
  
Another tone went off. And Jean let go about a second before the kids started coming into the classroom.  
  
End.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/n Not the end of the story. I had to force this chapter out of me. Complete and total writers block. And I somehow lost the want to write. But it's coming back now so I hope to get a start on the next chapter. I know where I want to go with this story, and how it's going to end, but getting there is the problem. 


End file.
